


i know what you did last halloween

by woojaes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Halloween, I Am Not Okay With This references, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Telekinesis, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojaes/pseuds/woojaes
Summary: all stories have multiple starts and multiple ends. this one starts and ends on halloween, on the night of a full moon.(renjun develops powers he can't explain or control.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 22
Kudos: 30
Collections: Challenge #2 — tricks; treats; and terrors





	i know what you did last halloween

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS. this gets kinda violent towards the end and there are mentions of blood. please don't read if that makes you uncomfortable. ♡ 
> 
> this is inspired by a scene in netflix drama 'i am not okay with this'. 
> 
> thanks to my beta for perfecting it for me. enjoy!

all stories have multiple starts and multiple ends. this one starts and ends on halloween, on the night of a full moon. 

renjun would never normally find himself out on a saturday, especially not when he would rather be at home scaring himself silly with a horror movie alone in the dark, but jeno has his anxieties; his first halloween party with a boyfriend, at _his_ house nonetheless, and after only two weeks of dating it's too soon for couple costumes. jeno doesn't want to be alone. renjun doesn't want jeno to be alone, with or without donghyuck, and there's only so much teasing he can take from chenle at home before he gets sick of it.

he doesn't have much of a costume. earlier this week his mom sewed a random qr code pattern into a plain white t-shirt, and he wears it now with a pair of black and white shorts. jeno's costume (a smurf outfit minus the blue body paint) was clearly better planned, but still with absolutely zero effort. 

as soon as renjun arrives he's reminded of the reason he avoids parties in the first place. it's not like it's hard, because parties avoid him too and he wouldn't have even been invited if it wasn't for jeno dating the host, but donghyuck's parties have numerous bad reputations. _this_ is the reason he's here. donghyuck makes his life a living hell, but somehow and against better judgement, jeno likes him anyway. and somehow and suspiciously, donghyuck likes him back. 

_that_ story started in a diner back in summer, with a shared glance over milkshakes and burgers. when jeno left the table to go to the bathroom, donghyuck smirked and came over to their booth, stole a french fry from renjun's plate, told him to smile more and wrote his phone number on jeno's napkin. god, renjun hated his fucking smug face. he hated his piss poor handwriting and his attitude and the way he got everything he wanted. most importantly he hated the way jeno _didn't_ hate him, and when he thought about how much he hated that, anger bubbled in his gut. renjun couldn't wait for the day someone punched him. when donghyuck stood back up to his full height, his nose was bleeding, running over his lips to his chin. it dripped onto the table and his hands and the linoleum floor and donghyuck was forced to plug his nostrils with the very same napkin he had written his number on. call it fate, destiny or old-fashioned karma, renjun felt satisfaction watching it. 

but deep down, something was confusing. inevitable. after renjun thought about how angry donghyuck made him, how much he hated him, how jealous he was of him– his nose began to bleed. almost like it was intentional. almost like he made it happen. almost like he did it with his mind.

it's obvious, he doesn't like donghyuck. he doesn't trust donghyuck. donghyuck's parties are fuelled by alcohol, drugs and sex, and it's not like renjun is opposed to any of those things, he's just opposed to _donghyuck_ , and he doesn't deserve jeno in the slightest. but, if the nosebleed wasn't just an accident and somewhere in his subconscious he wanted it to happen and thinking about it manifested it into existence, he truly didn't mean to hurt donghyuck. and he never would.

in late summer, it happened again during an impromptu, late-night drive to the 24/7 grocery store with jeno to buy junk food and energy drinks so they could stay up all night uninterrupted. after renjun filled his basket with bags of chips and candy and jeno's with bottles, he was about to head to the cash register when he noticed donghyuck sitting behind it. renjun never expected him to work at all, nevermind in a grocery store of all places. as jeno caught sight of him too, his eyes shone with pure happiness and he ditched renjun in the aisle to pay by himself. it made sense since jeno had an obvious crush on him, but watching donghyuck's eyes sparkle in return felt like a kick in the stomach. without warning, all eight shelves on both sides of the aisle collapsed, everything on them falling to the floor with an almighty crash, lights flickering and alarms sounding. jeno was back at his side in an instant, helping him through the piles of plastic and cardboard towards the exit. while donghyuck left the register to clean up the mess, the two of them fled the store without paying and drove away as quickly as they could, no questions asked.

renjun didn't want to believe it. _it's impossible_ , he told himself. 

when he thinks long and hard about it, _this_ is really the start of the story. two completely unrelated events that shouldn't have happened but did, especially when nothing exciting ever happened to renjun, and he happened to be there to witness them both. at the start of senior year during an appointment with the guidance counsellor, she gave him a diary intended to help manage his anger. control his temper. and renjun thought it was bullshit, but agreed to write in it anyway. it was never going to be read by anyone, so why did it matter? 

"relax," jeno says to him with his hand resting on his shoulder, squeezing subtly. something stirs inside his chest. "try and enjoy yourself, okay?" 

"you know i hate parties," renjun counters, but the end of the sentence is cut off by a scream and someone shoving into him. the force throws him back against the wall behind him and someone laughs, shouting a quick "sorry!" over thumping music while renjun rubs his lower back, grimacing. jeno helps him with a guilty smile.

"donghyuck's parties are wild," he says. renjun scowls and pushes his hands inside the pockets of his shorts. 

"yeah they are, which is why i can't believe you like him," he tries to say but jeno's sigh cuts him off. 

"we've been over this," he says, voice strong and assertive like he's fed up of renjun's mistrust. he probably is.

renjun opens his mouth to retort when jeno's attention is swept up by the guy in question, lee donghyuck. he swoops in like a predator and kisses jeno full on the lips, tongue and all, directly in renjun's line of vision. as much as he wants to look away, he can't. his fingers grip the hem of his shirt so hard his knuckles go white, and he wants nothing more than to knock donghyuck out with a punch square in the face, or switch places with him so _he_ could kiss jeno like that. when the two of them part, jeno's cheeks dusted red and out of breath, donghyuck sends him one single, vile wink, like he knows exactly the kind of torture he's inflicting. 

"i'm gonna get some fresh air," he says, pushes past them both, and heads for the front door.

the third time it happened, it wasn't an accident. jeno dragged renjun to a soccer game, the first one since he and donghyuck had started talking to each other (which somehow still happened even with the nosebleed incident), and he wanted to watch donghyuck play, but renjun knew it was just an excuse for jeno to admire his ass in soccer shorts.

jeno had many opportunities to talk to donghyuck without renjun being there. the soccer team and the basketball team were not really that different, they were both athletes so they used the same showers, the same spaces, they had the same friends. "but you're my best friend," jeno said when renjun voiced it. "i want you to be there." 

'best friends' was a loose term for renjun when jeno was really the only friend he had. they both joined the school mid-year around the same time and stuck to each other as the only two students with no one else to hang out with, but jeno found socialising a lot easier than renjun did, and jeno actually had hobbies and talents that made blending in a much less difficult task.

"i think he might ask me out soon," jeno voiced as the referee blew the whistle.

"yeah? that's great," renjun said, but he knew his voice gave away how unexcited he was by that prospect. 

"is there anyone you have a crush on?" jeno asked after a pause in which the referee held up a yellow card and donghyuck kicked the grass in frustration. 

_oh no_ , renjun thought. conversations about crushes were no-go territory, not when jeno himself filled almost 100% of it. 

"no," he lied. the opposing team was given a free kick because of donghyuck's dirty playing, and donghyuck stood at the side of the pitch with a scowl on his face.

"really? i don't believe that," jeno nudged his side. "you talk about your neighbour a lot. jaemin? is that his name?"

renjun sucked in a breath. he and jaemin kissed once, not long ago, but it did nothing but make him realise he only held feelings for one person, and that person was definitely not jaemin.

"yes but we're just friends," renjun said. he balled his hands into fists, feeling shame simmer deep in his stomach, and took a deep breath. on the field, the opposing player placed the ball down and skipped backwards to take the kick.

"you kissed him once though, didn't you?" jeno persisted.

"yes but–" 

"and he gave you rides to school?"

"yeah–" 

he really _really_ wished jeno would stop asking. stop talking altogether. the player on the pitch ran forward, approaching the ball, and lifted his right leg to kick it. renjun wanted jeno to shut up so badly, and seeing the thunder on donghyuck's face only inspired him to think about the ball hitting him hard enough to wipe the expression from it. so he did. as the player took the shot the ball swerved in a way no one could have predicted, spun in mid-air and slammed into donghyuck's face, right on his eyes, sending him flying back onto the field with an impact mark and surprise written all over him.

jeno and renjun both gasped at the same time, for different reasons. _i didn't mean to hurt him_ , renjun wrote in his diary after jeno followed donghyuck to the school nurse. _i was just thinking about it. i would never hurt him._

the end of _that_ story is here, with renjun leaving the diary behind on the bleachers by accident in the commotion. he had no idea where it had gone when he went back to collect it, and assumed it would get thrown into the trash. he had better things to worry about, like the fact that he could make things happen when stressed or angry, unexplainable otherwise. the fact that he hurt donghyuck twice, once on purpose, but never laid his hands on him.

the diary still hasn't shown up. even if it does, renjun can explain away the contents as if they're fictional. he can live with people at school thinking he's weird for his active imagination, because they probably already do.

when he comes back inside, jeno and donghyuck have disappeared. renjun stands in a corner with a cup of lemonade and simply stares while classmates and strangers have fun around him. a girl he doesn't know asks him what he's supposed to be while wearing a costume that shows more skin than it covers; eventually she leaves him alone. _this is for jeno,_ he tells himself. _i'm here for jeno_. 

jeno joins him again at some point. he's halfway through a level of candy crush on his phone when he shoulders up to him, brushing hands and sharing breath as he leans over to get a view of the screen. "donghyuck says he's going to do a costume award or something, best dressed wins a prize." 

renjun exits the game without finishing and puts the phone back in his pocket. "we're not gonna win, look at our costumes."

jeno's grin makes his eyes disappear. "hey, you never know! i put in a good word for you. and i'm his boyfriend so i have bribe rights."

renjun feels bile rise in his throat but swallows it bitterly. "i doubt it."

it hurts, the way jeno's smile falls from his face, but it hurts even more watching his face light up _again_ when donghyuck's voice sounds through the speakers. 

"before i announce the best dressed and most creative costumes, there's something i'd like to say," he starts. he stands in the living room holding a mic while his vampire cape flows behind him. "about huang renjun."

renjun has never liked being in the spotlight, and he has never liked donghyuck. coupling the two together makes his fingers tingle and itch.

from under his cape, donghyuck pulls something slowly and holds it up over his head to catch the light. the diary. it taunts him, the ripped pages glinting at him from under the lampshade. renjun gasps and grips onto jeno's hand for support.

"you see, here's something you might not know about huang renjun," he says, flicking the diary open and waving it. jeno grips his hand tighter, protective. "he's one hell of a writer."

"it's funny," donghyuck continues. "everyone is so quick to call me an asshole, but while i've been busy minding my own business, guess what renjun has been doing?"

he can't stop tears welling up in his eyes. angry, hateful tears. he hates donghyuck's guts. hates everything about him. 

"he's been pining after my boyfriend."

the room falls silent. jeno's grip is tighter than ever. renjun feels his eyes on him but can't face looking at him. "what's he talking about?" jeno whispers close to his ear, but renjun ignores it.

"don't get me wrong," donghyuck's voice turns cold, nasty. "jeno is great, that's why i like him. but renjun? he's in love with him, page after page, it's pathetic." 

donghyuck brings the diary back down to chest height and opens it to a specific page. his outline goes blurry from the tears clouding renjun's vision.

"but that is not even the worst thing about huang renjun," donghyuck continues again. he walks forward, crowding into renjun's personal space while renjun steps back, hitting the wall. jeno tries to move in front of him but donghyuck holds out his hand to stop him.

 _shut up_ . renjun thinks. he screams it into his brain. _shut up shut up shut up._

"pay attention everyone," donghyuck snarls. _shut up. shut the fuck up._ "huang renjun can–" 

he doesn't get to finish his sentence. just as donghyuck opens his mouth, it rips in two, pulling his entire head with it, blood spurting out like an erupted volcano. renjun catches most of the blood spatter, and jeno too, and then donghyuck's body falls to its knees and then onto its front, blood pooling from the space where his head used to be. 

there's a silence, and then there's a scream. renjun doesn't know who's the first to move, but in the rush for everyone to distance themselves from the headless body now leaking blood into the cream carpet, renjun slips his soaked hand from jeno's, heads to the front door completely undetected, and goes out into the night, tears finally breaking free of their constraints and streaking down his cheeks, parting blood on them like the red sea. 

he walks. someone has already called the emergency services. the sirens get louder as he gets faster with each footstep, wanting to get as far away as he can. he's covered head to toe in blood that's starting to dry and turn clumpy in his hair, and he's got nowhere to go, and everyone knows his secret, and he will never see jeno again. 

he walks. blue and red flashing lights follow. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/inj4nie?s=09).


End file.
